MIKASA Y LEVI
by Annimo Freethinker
Summary: ¿crees que un amor imposible puede llegar a ser posible?
1. ACKERMANS

**Y aquí e vuelto.!!! Siii ANONIMO regreso, solo me tarde dos días en escribir este segundo capítulo la verdad es que e estado muy inspirado/a por eso lo hice**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CH****APTER 2 : Celos y un Beso**.

Era una noche bastante relajante unas finas gotas de agua caían del cielo, probablemente dentro de poco comenzarían a caer un poco mas cargadas pues la tormenta se veía algo fuerte desde lejos…un gran grupo de cadetes hambrientos se esparcían tomando asiento en un gran comedor muchos estaban exhaustos y otros ni si quiera se podían mantener de pie, la tarde había sido algo pesada y muy calurosa además de que habían tenido un entrenamiento muy duro.

Mientras en una mesa se encontraban Eren algo preocupado y muy pensativo, hacía mas o menos 3 días en una reunión que Hangi había organizado, Levi Ackerman se había quedado a solas con Mikasa después de enviar a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones lo sospechoso era que estuvieron solos por unos 30 minutos y una vez salieron de la habitación su amiga oriental estaba muy extraña, eso era algo que le enfadaba ¿acaso el capitán le había hecho algo? Quiso seguir con sus pensamientos y sus raras suposiciones, pero Armyn le interrumpió.

-Eren hoy solo cenaremos tu y yo en esta mesa- dijo Armyn mientras tomaba del hombro a Eren.

-¿Qué? Solo tu y yo? Por que? ¿Donde esta Mikasa?- pregunto Eren algo confundido y enfadado, las palabras de Armyn habían provocado un BUMM en su Menté.

-Mikasa esta con el capitán Levi- respondió Armyn con el ceño fruncido, ya que era muy raro que Eren preguntara por Mikasa.

-¿Qué.!!? ¿ y por que esta con el?- pregunto Eren mientras apretaba sus puños y mordía sus labios.

-por que si los dos soldados mas fuertes de la humanidad se juntan podrían tener un hijo aun mas fuerte, y eso seria genial.!!- respondió Sasha entre risas, que de colada había estado escuchando la conversación.

Armyn observo a Sasha que muy cómodamente estaba tomando asiento cerca de el y delicadamente le sonrió, luego volteo para observar a Eren que estaba rojo de ira, su rostro había cambiado de un momento a otro dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

-Armyn que le sucede a Eren, parase que va a explotar ¿acaso esta celoso?- susurro Sasha en el oído del joven chico rubio.

-Emm no lo se, creo que será mejor dejar de hablarle por un rato- respondió Armyn algo dudoso.

Mientras tanto Mikasa se encontraba sentada cerca de una mesa en la habitación de Levi, era una habitación muy grande y tenia un olor muy exquisito sin duda alguna ese piso era limpiado mas de una vez al día…estaba totalmente distraída apreciando el aroma y la belleza de esa habitación además tenia una enorme ventana que le permitía observar detenidamente la lluvia.

-Bien ackerman.! De que necesitabas hablar- pregunto Levi mientras se sentaba en una silla al otro lado de la mesa.

Mikasa temía hablar además lo que quería era algo que la avergonzaba un poco y la mirada fija de Levi hacia ella la llenaba de vergüenza.

-Ashh si no es nada interesante o importante puedes retirarte- dijo Levi algo fastidiado.

-Espere.!! Si, si es algo importante- respondió Mikasa.

-Entonces dilo?!!- dijo Levi mientras se levantaba de la silla y bruscamente empuja la mesa hacía un costado.

-Eh ehhh bueno hace tres días atrás en la reunión que Hangi organizo emm usted me beso y quería hacerle una petición- le respondió Mikasa algo sonrojada, mientras se ponía de pie y se paraba junto a Levi.

Levi se quedo observándola por unos segundos era obvio que tanto ella como el aun no olvidaban esos besos. -¿Qué petición?- le pregunto el Capitán algo curioso.

Mikasa se abalanzó sobre el capitán rodeando su nuca con sus manos para luego susurrarle algo en el oído, algo que dejo a Levi sorprendido pero que obviamente no se notaba…

-¿y que dice capitán Levi?- le pregunto Mikasa mientras soltaba su cuello y se dirigía hacía la puerta.

Levi también se dirigió hacia la puerta junto con Mikasa. -Bien, dentro de dos días te esperó aquí pero después de media noche cuando todos ya duermen- respondió fríamente el capitán, luego salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor.

Por otro lado Eren aun seguía enfadado ni si quiera había tocado su comida, sus pensamientos y suposiciones lo torturaban.

-Hey Eren estas bien?- pregunto Armyn al ver nuevamente a su compañero.

-Armyn.! Mikasa va a tardar mucho con Rivaille?- pregunto Eren apretando aun mas fuerte sus puños e ignorando totalmente la pregunta de su amigo.

Tanto Sasha como Armyn se sorprendieron al escuchar la forma en la que Eren se había referido al Capitán….y justo cuando estaban por hablar una voz fría y sofocante los interrumpió.

-Capitán Levi para ti mocoso- respondió puntualmente Levi estando justo detrás de ellos, venia acompañada de Mikasa.

-capitán.!- dijo Eren observándolo seriamente.

-No sabia que ya tenias tanta confianza conmigo para hablar de esa forma- respondió Levi algo frío pero a la vez algo divertido.

-No, no es eso, solo me resulto extraño que llamara a Mikasa tan de repente y justo estando a punto de cenar- dijo Eren con el ceño fruncido.

-solo necesitaba hablar con ella de algunas cosas importantes, no te alborotes Eren! No pretendo quitarte a tu novia- le respondió Levi mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

Todos observaron al Capitán marcharse y ninguno dijo una sola palabra hasta que el desapareció….luego Sasha codeo a Armyn y decidieron retirarse diciendo solo -adiós- el resto de los cadetes también se marcho Pero Eren no.! El quería hablar con Mikasa y preguntarle que rayos estaba sucediendo.! El sospechaba algo y no iba a parar hasta descubrirlo.

Mikasa notaba algo extraño a su amigo pero no sabia si quedarse a hablar con el o simplemente irse….prefirió quedarse y saber que le sucedía. -¿Eren que tienes?- pregunto la joven oriental tocando suavemente la mano de su amigo.

-¿tu y el capitán se han besado?- pregunto Eren seriamente.

Mikasa soltó la mano de Eren rápidamente y lo observo algo sobresaltada. -¿Qué dices Eren? Yo jamás besaría a Rivaille, eso esta prohibido.!- respondió la joven algo nerviosa, estaba apunto de decir algo mas pero fue callada cuando Eren la acurrucó contra una pared y luego la beso.! Jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado algo así y obvio no dudo un solo segundo en corresponder a ese beso era lo que siempre había deseado, pero luego Eren comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo tocando sus pechos y nalgas, no pudo evitar pensar en Levi mientras besaba a Eren le hubiese gustado que el que la tocara de esa forma fuera el capitán …. De un momento a otro sintió como Eren se pegaba más a su cuerpo, se sentía caliente como si estuviera excitado.! Eso la incomodo y sin pensarlo empujo a Eren.!!

-¿Qué estas haciendo Eren?.!- le grito Mikasa aun exaltada.

-Pensé que eso era lo que querías! Siempre estabas detrás de mi y creí que querías hacerlo…- intento terminar la frase pero un fuerte cachetón en el rostro le cerro la boca.

-Eres un imbécil Eren..!!- respondió Mikasa después de golpearlo, y luego se marcho dejando a Eren totalmente solo…

Eren se quedo confundido pero no le intereso mucho lo ocurrido, ya que como sea Mikasa volvería a el pidiendo disculpas de rodillas o al menos eso creía.

Lo mas raro era que todo lo que había sucedido fue observado por nada mas y nada menos que Levi que se encontraba detrás de una puerta entre abierta….le molesto en lo mas profundo lo que había visto pero aun así no dejaría ir a Eren no sin antes decirle un par de palabras que lo dejaran con duda, angustia y enojo, empujo la puerta y se dirigió hacia el cadete que se espanto al escuchar sonar la puerta contra la pared.

-Eren? Aun no te vas a tu habitación?- pregunto Levi, con un plan perfectamente armado.

-Ehhh usted estuvo ahí todo el tiempo o recién llega?- pregunto Eren nerviosamente.

-Llegue hace un rato, y alcancé a ver todo lo que ocurrió…realmente lo arruinaste.!- Respondió el capitán seriamente aun que en el fondo escondía una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yo? Se equivoca, la que arruino todo fue Mika…- Eren intento responder, pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que fue interrumpido por su superior.

-Como sea.! Con la gran lista de pretendientes que ackerman tiene tu la dejas ir, solo por que la quieres como juguete- dijo Levi volteando sus ojos.

-Mikasa no tiene pretendientes.!- respondió Eren totalmente seguro.

-claro, como digas…solo deberías de fijarte en Jean o el los mercaderes que quieren que sus hijos se casen con ella- dijo Levi dándole la espalda a Eren mientras se dirigía hacía la puerta.

Eren ya había comenzado a enojarse, esos celos de vuelta, era como si se apoderaran de el…si Mikasa no era suya primero no seria de nadie mas. -¿Y que hay de usted capitán?- pregunto el cadete casi estallando de furia, celos y todo.!

Levi se paro en secó ni si quiera se molesto en voltear para observar el rostro de Eren, sabia que todo lo que había dicho le había provocado enojo al cadete.

-A mi me parece una mujer bastante atractiva- le respondió el capitán con una sonrisa victoriosa y maliciosa sin ruido alguno, luego de decir eso se retiro.

Eren lo observo irse mientras pensaba en lo que había respondido ¿una mujer atractiva? Eso había dicho el maldito enano.! ¿acaso le gustaba Mikasa? No, eso no podía ser posible o si? Preguntas, dudas y mucho mas se apoderaban de Eren poco a poco. Si Levi realmente sentía algo por Mikasa entonces era la guerra y el capitán la había iniciado. Eren sonrió y se marcho dirigiéndose hacía su habitación.

Levi ya se había alejado del comedor e iba casi a las carcajadas por los pasillos, esa loca sonrisa de psicópata no se borraba de su rostro, justo paso por enfrente de una ventana y no pudo evitar notar que Mikasa estaba afuera sentada sobre el pasto y bajo la lluvia, no dudo en salir afuera para saber que era lo que sucedía.

-Hey, Ackerman.! Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Rivaille con su típico tono de voz, no le importo para nada tener que mojarse ya que todo era por Mikasa.

La cadete solo se puso de pie limpio un poco su rostro luego observo al suelo y se dispuso a caminar para ir a dentro, cuando paso por el lado de Levi respondió -si estoy bien- con la voz algo temblorosa.

Levi rápidamente noto que Mikasa había estado llorando y eso obviamente fue por lo ocurrido con Eren, -ese mocoso- pensó Rivaille fastidiado pero aun así no dejo ir a su cadete…la tomo de los hombros y la giro para poder observar su hermoso rostro.

La joven oriental abrió sus ojos enormes se sorprendió por lo que Levi había hecho y además se sonrojo por que ambos estaban bajo la lluvia, eso le resultó algo romántico. -¿que pasa?- pregunto Mikasa con un suave tono de voz, totalmente diferente al de hace un rato cuando había dicho "estoy bien".

-No llores.!! Si Eren no te valora, entonces habrá otra persona que si lo hará- dijo Levi mientras le daba un cálido abrazo a la cadete.

Mikasa se sorprendió aun más, realmente necesitaba un abrazo y el oír esas palabras la habían aliviado se sentía feliz y hasta pensó ¿esa otra persona que si sepa valorarme, será Levi?. Sin darse cuenta también abrazo a su capitán.! Pero este ya había dejado de abrazarla la joven pensó que había hecho algo mal pero cuando quiso acordar los húmedos labios del capitán se encontraban sobre los suyos , estaba perdida quien sabe donde, ese era su primer beso bajo la lluvia con la persona que justamente quería que fuera era increíble no tenia palabras para expresar lo que sucedía un fuerte cosquilleo recorría su estomago Estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco. Pero por desgracia Levi dejo de besarla.

-Mikasa.! Escucha no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por ese mocoso y ahora vete a tu habitación vas a resfriarte- dijo Levi mientras tiraba todo su cabello mojado Hacía atrás.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia adentró diciendo un simple -Nos vemos dentro de dos días-.

Levi recordó la petición que la cadete le había pedido pero se sentía inseguro con respecto a cumplirla, aun así aun faltaba ya vería que hacer mas adelante. se dirigió hacía adentro y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos dejando pequeñas gotas de agua tras el ya que toda su ropa estaba empapada.! De repente una puerta se abre y el terror se aproximó, intento caminar hacia otro lado pero para su mala suerte ya era demasiado tarde.

-Eh Levi.! Que haces por aquí? Todo mojado- preguntó Hangi observando detenidamente al pelinegro.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia cuatro ojos- respondió Levi.

Hangi aun lo observaba -Como siempre tan mal humorado- dijo la mujer con anteojos y una sonrisa perversa.

Levi la miro fijamente y murmuro un -como sea- se dispuso a seguir caminando pero Hangi se abalanzó sobre el.

-¿que mierda haces? Loca- grito Levi.

-tranquilo no te asustes, solo vallamos a disfrutar por ahí como en los viejos tiempos- respondió Hangi.

-NO.! Basta Hangi, esas son cosas pasadas- dijo Levi quitándose a la mujer de encima, para luego irse rápidamente. No era como si le asustara pero Hangi estaba loca y además ya había otra persona en su vida, una vez llegó a su habitación tomo una ducha y luego se acostó penso durante un par de minutos en lo que había sucedido en el pasillo con Hangi y en la petición de Mikasa, pero termino quedándose dormido….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno y aquí termina el segundo capítulo, seguro ya lo han notado pero igual lo diré haha hay un pequeño ship entre Hangi y Levi.!**

**Y para que les entre un poco la duda quiero decirles que todavía hay tantas cosas por leer XD el secreto de la cuatro ojos y Rivaille, la petición de Mikasa, los celos de Eren, etc. Esto cada vez se pone más bueno, en fin espero hayan disfrutado de este Fic.! Que creo estuvo algo aburrido pero bueno Adiós nos vemos en el próximo** **capitulo**


	2. MIKASA Y LEVI

**Chapter 1 : El Beso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una sensación inexplicable tenia preocupado e inquieto a Levi Ackerman, que se encontraba tendido sobre su cama con sus brazos cubriendo su rostro no sabia muy bien que era eso que le sucedía un simple pensamiento lo invadía por dentro mientras no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en lo ocurrido por la tarde.

**(Lo ocurrido en la tarde).**

** -Mikasa dije que te detengas..!!!-**

**-No, no lo hare capitán Levi, esa cosa intento matar a Eren y ahora yo lo matare a el-**

**-****Basta ackerman.!! A Eren no le importas por que deberías tu de preocuparte por el!?-**

**-Si le diera mi respuesta no la entendería, Alguien como usted jamás podría comprenderlo.!-**

**-****Tsh mocosa.! Si vas tras ese titán solo por que casi mata a tu novio, hare que te expulsen de la legión-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Qué no lo entendería? Esa pregunta giraba en la cabeza de Levi ¿Por qué no lo entendería? El sabia perfectamente lo que era perder a alguien y aun que nunca se sintió enamorado de alguna chica sabia lo que era ese sentimiento por querer proteger desesperadamente a una persona como era en el caso de Mikasa y Eren.

-¿ella estará enamorada de ese mocoso?!- dijo Levi algo exaltado golpeando el colchón de su cama con fuerza.

Después de decir eso pensó que todo era una simple estupidez como para hacerse esa pregunta ni que estuviera celoso, el ya era un adulto como para preocuparse por eso, quizás solo estaba algo exhausto y con un buen baño su cabeza y cuerpo se aliviarían, lamentablemente después que salió de la ducha una mujer mas alta que el con una coleta y anteojos se encontraba sentada sobre la cama.

-¿cuatro ojos que mierda estas haciendo aquí?- Levi camino hasta quedar frente a ella.

-solo pasaba por aquí y….- Hangi sonrió algo picarona.

-Y…?? Si solo vienes a molestar, será mejor que te largues- Levi volteo dirigiéndose hacía la puerta para abrirla y hacer un gesto con la mano en señal de "Lárgate".

-ahhh que mal humorado, antes cuando solía venir la pasábamos muy bien.! En fin solo quería decirte que habrá una pequeña reunión con el escuadrón de fuerzas especiales, ósea tu escuadrón y queremos que vallas- después de decir esto Hangi se levanto de la cama y se marcho.

Levi solo cerro la puerta algo fastidiado luego seco su pelo así nomas y decidió ir a esa tonta reunión, según creía el, por lo general nunca asistía al no ser que Erwin lo ordenara…..Una vez llego allí abrió la puerta y miro a todos de reojo para luego sentarse junto a Hangi que para ser honestos había tomado unas copas de mas ¿era realmente una reunión o solo una tonta junta que Hangi había organizado para perder el tiempo? Al principio le molesto pero luego pensó ¿y por que no relajarme un poco? Tomo una pequeña copa de alcohol y luego otra y otra, no estaba tan mal como Hangi que estaba dormida sobre una silla, pero todo a su alrededor giraba por lo que creyó que seria mejor retirarse, pero antes de levantarse volteo para observar que tan lejos estaba la puerta de el, no sabia que tan bien se encontraba como para caminar pero de repente la puerta se abrió y Hangi se volcó de la silla eso obviamente la despertó.

-Eren, Mikasa.!! Pasen allí al fondo hay lugar para que tomen asiento- dijo Hangi aun tirada en el suelo, despeinada y babeando.

Levi entonces decidió quedarse un poco mas, pero no para seguir bebiendo si no para otra cosa que lo retenía ahí y no, no era Hangi…

Mikasa y Eren se sentaron en un sofá al fondo en donde solo una pequeña vela llegaba a iluminar el rostro de ambos, mientras se susurraban cosas al oído el capitán Levi los observada fijamente sobre todo a Mikasa que cada vez que Eren le decía cosas al oído ella se sonrojaba.

-¿Que les pasa?- se preguntaba Levi casi explotando de rabia, ese era un lugar de reuniones y demás, no para intimar.!

-¿Qué les pasa me preguntas? Jajaja no lo se tal vez se gustan no crees? O tal vez a ti te gusta Ackerman? Si no por que mas preguntarías? Son celos, recuerdas que antes tu y yo éramos así?!- Hangi había escuchado a Levi y como estaba borracha no dudo en responder con mas preguntas.

-Aggg vete a dormir cuatro ojos- al decir eso Levi observo enfadado a Hangi que dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, luego siguió mirando a Mikasa que se estaba quedando dormida, pero no solo la miro a ella, también observo a todos los cadetes a su alrededor con sus ojos entre cerrados y el ceño fruncido estaba que explotaba de la ira.! Tal vez si eran celos.

-¿Capitán Levi? - dijo Sasha tartamudeando con algo de miedo al ver el rostro de su capitán.

-¿Qué?!- respondió Levi secamente.

-Ahh bueno Jean, Armyn, Conny y yo, ya nos retiramos- dijo Sasha mientras empujaba a todos sus compañeros hacia la puerta.

-No solo ustedes se irán, quiero que TODOS SE VALLAN.! La supuesta reunión ya termino, los quiero a todos en sus habitaciones ahora.!- grito Levi dando esa orden mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Pero al parecer Eren que acariciaba el cabello de la joven oriental no alcanzo a escuchar y Mikasa estaba dormida.!! Mientras los demás ya habían salido del lugar nadie quería desobedecer esa orden y menos si venia del capitán Levi.

-Ah ya cálmate Levi, déjalos disfrutar mmm y nosotros también deberíamos de disfrutar ¿Qué dices?- dijo Hangi mientras levantaba su cabeza de la mesa y al mismo tiempo se ponía de pie para encimarse sobre el capitán.

-primero que nada quítate de mi hombro, segundo vete a duchar hueles a alcohol terrible y tercero no quiero disfrutar nada contigo.!- dijo Levi mientras le daba un empujón a Hangi hacia la puerta.

-Ay.! Solo bromeaba, lo que sucedió ese día fue solo una equivocación enano- dijo Hangi mientras salía del lugar a los tropezones.

Después de que Hangi se marcho, solo quedaban Eren y Mikasa.

-Eren!!!- grito Levi.

-Capitán.! Lo siento ya todos se marcharon?! No escuche cuando dijo que nos retiráramos..- el nerviosismo de Eren era muy notable, tanto que hasta se puso de píe.

-Cállate.! Y vete a tu habitación.!- Levi lo agarro de un brazo y lo dirigió hasta la puerta.

-pero y Mikasa?- pregunto Eren mientras observaba a Mikasa dormida sobre el sofá.

-DEJALA.!! Necesito hablar con ella, Erwin me encargo decirle unas cosas- dijo Levi con un gran tono de voz.

Una vez Eren salió, Levi cerro la puerta muy fuerte haciendo que Mikasa se despertara y se levantara muy rápido del sofá.

-¿capitán? ¿Por que todos se fueron? Nadie me avisó- dijo Mikasa algo asustada y nerviosa a la vez.

-Yo los envíe a todos a sus habitaciones, tu podrías haber escuchado si no te hubieses dormido cerca de tu novio- le respondió Levi mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Bien, entonces ya me voy- dijo Mikasa ignorando totalmente lo de "NOVIO" , pero algo se lo impidió y ese algo era Levi que había sujetado su mano jalándola con fuerza hacia atrás, provocando que cayera sentada nuevamente en el sofá.

Levi no sabia el por que hacía eso, pero desde hace tiempo cuando salvo a Mikasa del Titán hembra había empezado a tener algunos sentimientos hacia ella, durante muchas semanas intento negárselo así mismo pero ahora hasta celos sentía por lo que creía que ya no podía seguir negando todo. Y la forma de expresarse mas fácil que encontró fue con un beso en el que probablemente seria rechazado o aceptado.

-¿Qué hace?- pregunto Mikasa con su rostro totalmente rojo.

-Cálmate, solo quiero intentar algo- Levi observo fijamente a su cadete y finalmente la beso.

Mikasa estaba en un estado de shook mientras sentía los húmedos labios de su capitán, no le pareció para nada raro solo la sorprendió un poco viniendo de el pero aún así quería corresponder a ese beso por que ella también sentía algo hacia el tal vez no era muy notable pero lo sentía.

El beso fue muy corto ya que Levi no quería incomodar a Mikasa, una vez dejo de besarla intento hablar pero la cadete le plantó otro beso esta vez ese beso fue mas excitante ella rodeo la nuca de Levi con sus brazos y el, la tomo de su cintura termino dejándola recostada sobre el sofá y el quedando un poco encimado sobre ella.

El beso término y Levi se puso de pie, Mikasa hizo lo mismo para luego caminar hacia la puerta ya que tal vez si se quedaban mas tiempo alguien sospecharía.

-nadie sospechara, pero procura no decir nada, nos perjudicaría a ambos- dijo le Levi mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Mikasa.

-No, no diré nada- le respondió Mikasa mientras se ponía en puntillas y le daba un suave beso a su superior en la mejilla.

Después de esto ella habré la puerta y ambos salen del lugar para dirigirse a sus habitaciones…

Mikasa jamás imagino que su superior haría algo así, sin duda alguna fue lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en la vida (después de Eren) aun que el capitán le gustaba desde hace tiempo, se sentía confundida por que también le gustaba Eren pero a diferencia de el, Levi si había demostrado lo que sentía….tantas dudas le surgieron de repente que no sabia como reaccionar ante todo era ¿Levi o Eren? A quien debía elegir? Todo eso era estresante para ella por lo que simplemente prefirió dormir.

En cuanto al capitán, el ya había llegado a su habitación y se encontraba acostado, se sentía como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima al haberle demostrado a Mikasa un poco de lo que sentía. Ese beso le había encantado y mas por que la cadete lo correspondió pero aun así no se podía decir que ella estaba segura de lo que hacia por que todavía estaba EREN y eso lo complicaba todo, pero Levi no estaba dispuesto a rendirse al no ser que Mikasa decidiese quedarse con el mocoso de Eren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo, me encanta como quedo….aun así leeré criticas las tomare como algo para mejorar en el próximo capítulo, también pueden darme ideas nuevas por que yo tengo mente de pollo y es muy raro que una idea se me crucé XDXD**

**¿Quieren que agregue algunas escenas subidas de tono? Solo díganme y lo hará posible hahaha..!!!****Por cierto la personalidad de Mikasa será tal cual es en la serie solo que quizás sea un poco mas débil sentimentalmente. Eren también saldrá en los Fic (en algunos) y no, no se hará el difícil XD aquí si sentirá algo por Mikasa.!**

**Y por cierto este probablemente sea mi primer fanfic o mejor dicho el segundo (soy nuevo en esto :'c ) el primero que hize es exactamente el mismo que este, solo que el otro fue un desastre, por que las malditas separaciones de párrafos me fallaron.!!! En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado**

**PD: quiero decir que en este Fic el capitán Levi tendrá 28 años y Mikasa 19, el será mas alto que Mikasa, pero aun así ella y otros personajes le llamaran "ENANO".**


End file.
